The secret
by csi-faaaan
Summary: Sara has a secret... But will she open up and to who? read the story to find it out! Read some of Nickysbabygirl's stories too, they're awsome! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

1She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was all alone in the room and she sat there just listening to the silence, besides her own crying. Finally she stood up and wiped the tears away, and grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. She could still feel the pain underneath.

She had always been the one who supported the victim of these adverse circumstances. Now she could use a little support herself, but she made the decision that she was never, ever gonna tell anyone- Never! Not even her closest friend. She knew very well, maybe too well, that if she reported it, it would be dismissed in a few seconds. No one was going to lift a finger to help her. She was scared too. She was scared that maybe this guy would come after her one way or the other. No, this was a secret- her secret...

"God, crap!" she said, as she slid her hand through her hair. She didn't hear the alarm-clock, so she had overslept. Now it was all about rushing to get to her car. Her breathing was slow and heavy and she ran almost all the way to the car. She opened the door, sat down on the seat and started to drive. Her apartment was only a few minutes from the lab, so it was a quick drive. She jumped out of the car and was surprised when she met Grissom out on the parking-lot.

"Hey, Sara!" he said, "You are late."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. It will never happen again." she answered as she kept walking as fast as she could.

"Hey! What's the matter?" he called after her.

She turned around to meet his face "Do you know what? I really gotta hurry. Busy times, you know" she said, like nothing was wrong, besides her oversleeping.

She started walking towards the door again and wasn't paying attention, so she bumped right into Nick, who carried a box full of evidence. Some of it fell onto the floor, but luckily most of it, stayed in the box.

He grinned as he kneeled down to pick the few things up and then put them back in the box. She looked down at him. He looked back up at her as he gently picked up the box up from the floor. He faked a smile as he carried on down the hall way. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him as he disappeared down the corridor. She remained staring down the hallway for a few more seconds before she continued walking down the other way, in the direction of the break room.

She sat down on the couch. Her thoughts were running around in her head. She had to take a pregnancy test, not to mention a HIV test. She started crying. She didn't hear the door in the other side of the room open. She almost fell out of the couch when she heard a gentle voice.

"Sara? Are you ok?" She finally managed to compose herself as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, sure... What's up, Nick?" she asked- almost crying again.

He sat down beside her and looked down at the floor. She knew he was going to speak pretty soon.

"You know you can tell me...? What ever it is, I'll bet you'll feel better afterwards." he said in the most caring voice she'd ever heard.

When she didn't respond he kept on, "You don't have to talk about it right here, right now, you know... We could go somewhere else?" he said as his eyes finally met hers.

"Wanna grab a late breakfast?" he asked.

Finally a smile showed up on her face, "Now?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." he answered in a hopeful tone, as he grabbed his jacket.

She paged Grissom and told him that she didn't fell very well, and asked if she could work overtime later, and that was actually the truth... She got a page back from him where he said that he probably thought that would be a good idea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? We could order something, you know...?" he asked carefully. It almost felt like he was scared of her.

"Only if you want to, I mean, I don't mind going out either..." He looked at her, as if he was trying to read her mind.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing it's just… Never mind." he answered.

She rolled down her car-window and looked over at him, "Oh, I'm sorry! Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, no... Go for it!" He smiled back.

She leaned her head back on the seat and listened to the song that was playing on the radio:

_Let 'er rip Let it fly  
Come on baby say it do you think  
I'm gonna cry  
I ain't about to ball and I ain't gonna die  
So if you're gonna say goodbye  
Don't take all day and night..._

She was almost about to fall asleep when the car finally came to a stop.

"Oh, here we are!" she said, as she opened the car door.

They walked to the apartment building and she opened the door and walked into it.

Finally, in Sara's apartment they hung up their coats were they walked into the living room. Once Nick entered the room he carefully walked around it.

"Hey, Nick! This is not a crime scene, got it?" she said playfully.

"Got it...!" he answered and nodded his head.

"Back to what we came here for..." he said in a serious voice.

She looked down at the red and white carpet.

Sara did not want to talk about this in the least, so she came up with an excuse, "Ya, sure... I'm gonna find some stuff to eat. What do you want for lunch?"

"Sara..." he said in a caring voice, "You don't have to tell me anything, but..."

"Hey, Nick!" she stopped him, "Don't make this out to be like one of our cases!"

"Oh... Sar, I'm sorry, but I know from experience that you are going through something terrible right now... But you just have to open up for me! Ok?"

She took a deep breath...

**Authors note: The text isn't perfect, I know. But I'm Norwegian, so what can you expect:P But tell me what you think about the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Authors note: Ok it's time for part two, and I hope you all like it… **

**PS: This chapter will be kinda short , because I've to go pretty soon.**

…**She sat down on the leather-couch on the other side of the room. She saw the reaction his face contorted into when she didn't sit down beside him, but she ignored it.**

**"Well... Nick, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea that I tell anyone right now…"**

**"Sar, I just…"**

**"Nick! I don't want to talk about it"**

**"But…"**

**"Please, leave…"**

**He stood up and didn't look surprised at all by her request, "I see… Well, if you need something make sure you let me know! Ok?"**

**She was filled with shame, but didn't response to what he was telling her. One part of her really needed a friend to lay all her trust in, but another part wanted to be all alone for a while. That part won. She decided to let him go- and he finally did, after 15 long seconds of just staring. **

**"…Yeah, I'm back tomorrow! …No, I'm fine. Yeah. Ok. See ya! Bye."**

**She hung up. She'd just got out of bed when Grissom called and bugged her for more than an hour. She was tired and wanted to go back to bed, but she had an important call to make…**

_Don't... don't you wish we tried?   
Do you feel what I feel inside?  
You know our love's stronger than pride, ooh  
No don't, let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me, don't close the door _

Hmm, 'cause I wanna hear you,  
I wanna be near you...

**The next day:**

**Right now that song remind her about yesterday. **

_Don't fight, don't argue  
Give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

**She fell asleep. She didn't know how long she'd slept or how long they'd drove, but she awoke when she felt two fingers gently brush over her cheek. She screamed. **

**"Hey, hey! It's just me, ok?" he said, trying to get her to loosen up. He did not expect that kind of reaction.**

**"Nick! Please, get off of me!" she stated in a rush. **

**"What?" He was shocked. "What is going on with you?" **

**"Please!" She begged. **

**He moved away as fast as he could. The car went quiet a few minutes- until she finally spoke. **

**"I'm sorry! I kinda had a bad dream… You just scared me that's all." she said innocently. **

**"Who did this to you?" He asked.**

**Authors note: Yes it's short… I'll update soon, though! Please leave me a note! …And, please, be honest… I can handle it, no matter what! Thanx nickysbabygirl! I'm sorry that I changed some of the text, I just thought that it would work out better without that kiss…!**


	3. Chapter 3

1Authors note: Ok, now the drama starts to grow… Thanx again Nickysbabygirl!

She looked at him for a few seconds, just enough for him to understand that she REALLY did not want to talk about it. They both jumped out of the car with the same thing on there mind, "When was she going to open up to him"?

She sat down at his sofa.

"Do you want something to drink," he asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." she answered.

"Thanx for picking me up… I mean… Thanx!" She said slowly.

He sat down beside her. He had never wanted another woman as much as he wanted her. She moved away from him. She almost screamed (again), when he pulled himself closer to her:

"Gee, Nick! Move!" She cried. But this time he wasn't about to let her go- which made her even more scared. He laid both his arms around her- trying to calm her down. Finally she did.

"Okay, now… Don't tell me that _this _is nothing!" He whispered in her ear.

"No," she whispered back, "I'm going to tell you the truth…"

She grabbed his hand. "I really feel like I can trust you, Nick! But…" she stopped.

"Don't worry, you can- you can trust me." he answered. She held his hand tighter.

"Sure?" she whispered.

He nodded his head, and looked curiously at her

"Sure" he said sounding completely calm.

"Well… I'd been out with my friend Marissa. You know her, right?"

"Yeah, she's the one who had a fight with Catherine about the door?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't get her wrong, she's really a nice girl!" she answered.

"I'm sure she is." he smiled back at her.

"Yeah… well… anyway; we'd just finished our second drink, when she started to feel sick… So, I drove her to her apartment. I decided to walk her to her up… and…" she paused. "I'm sorry…" she said as tears started to fall down her cheek.

He moved closer, next to her. "Don't worry…" he finally managed to say.

"I do worry" she whispered back.

"Do you want to stop? I kind of figured out what happened next." he said. She nodded slowly.

"I think I want to go home now…" she said- almost asked.

"I just have one question, if you don't mind?" he said in a silent voice.

"Sure?" she responded almost afraid to hear what he was going to ask.

"When did it…" he paused and just looked at her.

"Oh, Nick! You… one of your friends has been raped and all you can think about is how to get the-bad-guy!" she asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but you have the same job as me, and know DNA. Fresh Useful." he said trying to calm her down.

"I'm outta here!" she said as she walked in the direction of his door.

"No, wait! Please…" he called after her. She stopped and looked back at him.

The tears were falling down her cheeks. "I won't… I'm sorry!" she looked down on the floor.

He started to walk over to her. He laid a caring hand on her left shoulder, which made her cry even more.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he stopped her. "You didn't do anything wrong." he said.

Authors note: Ok, this is not the end, I'm still have one more chapter going on- working on it! I would love some tips! Thanx to Nickysbabygirl!


End file.
